Angela's Lament
by EerieAlice
Summary: A One-Shot . Angela is the most ignored person ever in highschool, nobody would look at her twice in the street. So what happens when she hears that the new year starts with a fresh face? And gestures between lunchtables? Find out for yourself...


Obviously I don't own anything from Twilight, it belongs to the wonderful and talented, Stephenie Meyer.

Basically this is about Angela, because she is probably the most ignored character out of everyone in the Twilight series. And she reminds me of me, in some vibes.

So I took a very good scene in the first novel and wrote it from Angela's POV. I hope people enjoy this, it certainly moved me when I was writing it.

Angela's Lament

I arrived at school on my rusty bike, silly me; I should have taken my car. But with my nerves, I was worried that I would hit somebody, someone's innocent life on my hands, and I just would not be able to handle that. Stupid of me to get a license, isn't it?

I swerved into the bicycle sheds, I didn't trust anyone with my bike, but what could I do? Take it into school with me?

Quickly I locked the padlock chains around the wheels and the handles and I swung my bag across my shoulder.

"Angie!" someone shouted my name. I turned and smiled to find Jessica running over to me, her arms open and grasped me tight into a hug. "I've missed you, where the hell have you been? You've missed loads of parties over the summer."

My heart sunk, I always seemed to be left out of everything. "Busy," I lied. "You know, out with family, and on holidays."

"Anyway, have you heard about the new girl?" she asked, I stared back at her, blank faced. "Her name is weird, Isabelle, Isabella Swan, that's it."

"How do you know all of these things before everyone else?" I asked her, bewildered. She smiled sweetly at me, and tapped the side of her nose, mischievously.

"Come on, we better get to class, plus I want to see this _Swan_ girl in the full flesh…" she said, pulling me by the arm into school.

A couple of hours later, I was munching on a chicken leg in the high school cafeteria. I was swotting like crazy; my books sprawled out all over the table.

"Is this a party, or can anybody join?" Eric Yorkie's voice came from the side of me. My back froze and my head snapped to look at him. He smiled at me, and giggled. "You've got a bit of chicken dangling from your mouth, Ang," he told me. My heart sunk again and I wiped it clear off my face.

"S-sorry," I muttered, and I cleared my books so he could sit with me. He laid his tray and placed his bag on the ground. Soon enough his gaze was off on a chase and he laid them on the lunch girl, with Jessica and the new girl.

"You met the freshman?" he asked, not looking at me. "Yeah, she's really nice," I replied to him. "I think Jess feels intimidated by her," he said, wondrously. "Oh, why's that?" I asked, my voice had turned stonily serious. His head turned slowly to meet my expression, and he smiled showing his pearly white teeth:

"Have you _seen_ Mike today?" he asked, sarcastically.

"No."

"He's _all over_ the newbie," he replied and his gaze went back to the lunch line.

Jessica and the new girl, Bella Swan approached our table. I liked her name, though I thought, Isabelle sounded prettier, than Bella.

I smiled as soon as they sat down. I glanced up at Bella from my books and I passed a small smile, she reacted and smiled back.

Even though Jessica was my friend, I did not listen to her incoherent rattling. I gave my attention to Bella who sat opposite me; I watched her face as she was trying to listen to her talking. Something inside me warmed to that.

Bella had long brown auburn hair, with warm chocolate eyes. I peered down at my lifeless tails of what I called hair, her manes with thick, mine fair, and my eyes were ocean blue. I peered over at Eric, he was staring at Bella as well, but soon enough my peepers stopped on, the Cullens'.

I caught my breath and coughed. The Cullens' fascinated me somehow; they were all beautiful in their own way, and perfect at everything. Intelligent, sporty and witty in the manner of speech, though I got this information through the word of mouth, Jessica's.

My eyes scanned across them, Emmett, strong and amazing. Rosalie, incredibly beautiful and sweet. Alice, smart and cool, especially her hair. Jasper, good looking in a mysterious way, but over all friendly. And then there was…Edward.

He puzzled me, as if he was locked onto what people thought. At the table he sat at, he was person who talked the least, but he sat and watched everybody else. Like me.

His eyes soon enough, met my table.

He locked eyes with me, and my face immediately went down to the piles of books on the table. It was strange, as if I could feel the fact that what I just done, had made him smirk. Slowly, my head rose and he was still looking at me, my heart thumped madly inside my rib cage, he dazed me…he face was so _beautiful._

His face suddenly transformed into a scowl, like what I had thought had insulted him.

"Who's the boy with the brown reddish hair?" Bella Swan asked Jessica, who was staring at him, his eyes left me and swam to her face.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen, he's gorgeous of course. But don't even try though, he doesn't date girls here," Jessica said, triumphant vibes were evident in the way she talked.

I peered over at Bella, who was still looking at Edward, and I turned to watch him, he was staring back at her.

I bit my lips, and my heart pained, severely. They were locking eyes, my heart sunk a third time…and I felt my eyes hover, and wobble…was I _upset_ about this?

My head turned to Bella, slowly her lips curved into a smile as she looked at Jessica. It was a secretive smile, a warm pleasure inside of her, a reaction from Edward I know I would never ever get from him.

Slowly I peered back at the Cullens; he was locked in conversation with Jasper, from the corner of his eye he looked at Bella, it was far too quick for anybody else in the lunch hall to notice.

I felt like crying and I knew …that I was forever…out of the picture.


End file.
